Voice over wireless local area network (VoWLAN) is the use of a wireless broadband network for a voice call. Essentially, VoWLAN is voice over internet protocol (VoIP) using a wireless local area network (WLAN) as a gateway. Some network providers (e.g., cellular providers) have integrated a VoWLAN service into an operator network (e.g., a cellular network, such as a wireless wide area network (WWAN)) associated with the network provider. This integration allows user devices associated with the operator network to gain access to aspects of the operator network via a WLAN.